


hanger, please.

by cowboyemoji



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Other, Pairoston Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyemoji/pseuds/cowboyemoji
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	hanger, please.

It's when Pariston is finally alone that he lets the niceties drop from his face, a sullen one taking it's hold on normally lifted features. He was hardly in the mood to entertain himself with the facade he had put on for these many long years.

The glittery gold suit felt like a sham; something adorned to cover up the ugly truth of what he was on the inside, who he actually was. It made him sick to think about it. The win in the elections was something he knew was to come into his hands. But it didn't feel like a win when he seen that man pick that boy up and spin him around like he was his own flesh and blood...

When in truth, his true son was right there the entire time. 

"That ugly little... he should have continued to raisin until he became a pitiful pile of crumbled bones." The blond man muttered to no one in particular, aside from himself. Another undesirable trait from the other man who took part in his creation, he often talked to himself. Sometimes he thought he was talking to people that weren't there. But only when he forgot to get his lithium shot for the month. A dreadful existence, being created by two people which were in no way fit to be parents. One an imbecile who dreamt of becoming a doctor with no poise to be trusted with a knife around anyone's flesh, the other who was one bad day from ending up in a psych ward.

Pitiful people. 

And you would think; surely these people would have a loving bone in their body for their only son, the second last Kurta in existence. 

But no. 

Pariston Hill... Or Pairo II Paladiknight formerly, was a child left on the Dark Continent with nothing but a tribe of green, fleshy creatures to care for him. His real family. 

The thought of it made the inherited rage of being an Aries run through his cursed blood, and he picked up a mug from his desk and threw it on the wall. No matter. He would just tell people it was Cheadle who had done it and they would believe him. She would believe she did it as well once he gaslit her into thinking she was having a meltdown and blacked out while she terrorized the harmless desk people. The thought almost made him smile again if the voices in his head weren't mocking him for being the son of two... god. He couldn't even say it. 

Two... gay people.

Perhaps he should have made that illegal amongst hunters while he had the opportunity to use his position for whatever he liked, despite the bond between two hunters actually being something that can be so deep and have so many dimensions. 

Dammit. That could have been his ticket out of a cruel existence this time line. 

For now, he took his seat that was going to be packed up into a u-haul when they tell him to leave the premises for staying. 

Maybe he could stay with Ging, in his cardboard box for a while. They've made plenty of room before, and it was right by a Little Ceaser's. Ging chose this spot because he said on Friday's they threw out the pizzas no one eats during the promotional 5$ Hot-N-Ready sale. They weren't half bad if you stuck it under your shirt and let it warm up for about ten minutes before you eat it. 

Maybe if he wasn't abandoned and treated like garbage by his own biological parents he would not have turned out this way. 

He was no longer a creature made for love though. 

Pariston... had a plan. 

And it was all beginning to fall together. And they were. 

Surely, this will get his parents on the Black Whale since he knew the man who left him to die well enough to know he was stubborn enough to not take silence as a hint that his triple-texting got him no where. So he would do the cringiest thing as a way to get closer to another man who clearly did not want him... and invite him on the expedition. 

Pariston laughed. 

He was going to hanger himself when he got the chance. 

It was only a matter of waiting... Soon. 


End file.
